Ok, la prochaine fois je la ferme
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Depuis cette nuit, Eren s'entraine sans relâche pour contrôler ses cauchemars. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir se confier à un caporal si susceptible...


**Hey ! Bonjour le monde ! Voici mon premier OS de Shingeki No Kyojin, tout simple, sans vrai but, juste pour le fun ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ou au moins qu'il vous divertira pendant quelques minutes.**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... évidemment... snif...**

 **Bien, comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Ok, la prochaine fois je la ferme

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Levi se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri venant du cachot. Il se redressa rapidement, surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le hurlement était du à de la peur, de la rage ou de la douleur, et il décida alors d'aller vérifier. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait nié le fait d'être inquiet et aurait simplement répondu qu'il était question de curiosité scientifique. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre ce cri à la légère.

Muni d'une lanterne, il enfila des chaussures et descendit silencieusement les marches du château dans lequel lui et son escouade avaient emménagé depuis peu. Plus il progressait dans son chemin, plus il pouvait entendre la respiration haletante accompagnée de quelques gémissements résonner dans le cachot. De plus en plus perplexe, il finit par arriver devant la porte et entra lentement dans le sous-sol rempli de cellules. Il s'éclaircit la voix et tendit sa lanterne en direction des barreaux au fond du couloir.

-Eren ? Appela-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait deviner aucune émotion.

Une petite voix à peine audible s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la cellule.

-C... Caporal Levi ? Que faites-vous ici... ?

-Je t'ai entendu crier. Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Ou bien Hanji t'a encore utilisé pour ses expériences ?

Eren, toujours assis sur son lit et enchaîné, laissa paraître une expression gênée qui intrigua le noiraud. Les joues rouges, il baissa les yeux et bredouilla :

-Euh... Ce n'est important, j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar un peu plus troublant que d'habitude. Ne faites pas attention, vous pouvez retourner dormir.

Levi soutint quelques instants le regard du jeune homme, soupira, puis posa sa lanterne sur le sol.

-Raconte.

-Huh ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, de toute façon je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir alors autant tuer un peu le temps.

Eren hocha alors la tête et commença son récit à voix basse :

-Et bien... j'ai rêvé que les titans nous attaquaient.

-...

-J'étais de le jardin du château, et j'en ai soudain vu quatre qui se dirigeaient vers moi à toute vitesse. J'ai couru à l'intérieur pour prévenir l'escouade, mais il n'y avait personne. J'avais beau appeler, aucun d'entre vous ne me répondait...

Les sourcils de Levi se froncèrent légèrement. En entendant les mots du soldat, il pensa immédiatement que celui-ci avait dû vivre beaucoup de moments traumatisants, seul. Il le savait car lui aussi les avait vécus, ces moments là. Ceux où l'on se retrouve tout seul car la vie a décidé de nous retirer nos proches, notre entourage. Tout ces gens qui disparaissent d'une seconde à l'autre sans qu'on puisse les retenir. Ce sentiment d'égarement quand personne ne répond à nos cris de détresse.

Eren reprit sous le regard plus attentif du caporal.

-J'ai commencé à courir partout dans le château pour essayer de vous trouver. Les Titans se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je savais que je n'étais pas en mesure de les abattre tout seul et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me transformer en Titan, alors je continuais à vous chercher même si j'étais persuadé que je ne vous trouverais pas. Mais soudain, j'ai entendu des voix au sous-sol. Je me suis précipité dans les escalier, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, vous étiez tous là.

Le visage de Levi eut un soupçon d'adoucissement. Finalement, ce cauchemar finissait plutôt bien. Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là.

-J'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir pu vous retrouver. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je vous ai tous vu vêtus de masques et de tabliers, en train de laver le sous-sol dans ses moindres recoins avec des serpillières et des chiffons. Je me suis empressé de vous prévenir, mais personne n'a réagi. Finalement, alors que j'étais de plus en plus paniqué, c'est vous, caporal, qui vous êtes avancé vers moi en premier. Vous m'avez tendu une serpillière et m'avez dit de partir. Je vous ai demandé où vous vouliez que j'aille avec cet instrument de ménage, et c'est tout naturellement que vous m'avez répondu que vous et moi allions combattre les Titans comme des vrais hommes, c'est-à-dire avec des serpillières à la place des lames. Nous sommes sortis du château et vous avez sauté sur les Titans avec votre masque, votre tablier et votre serpillière pour seul équipement, en criant joyeusement votre bonheur de pouvoir enfin combattre comme vous l'auriez toujours voulu...

-...

Eren se passa la main sur son front encore chaud.

-J'ai eu si peur que je me suis réveillé en hurlant...

Il se tut et jeta un oeil à son supérieur. Celui-ci le regardait avec indifférence, mais son visage semblait... crispé ? Contrarié ? Sans un mot, il récupéra sa lanterne et traversa le couloir pour finalement sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui, sous le regard surpris et perplexe d'Eren. Le jeune homme resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis, perdu et oppressé par le lourd silence qui s'était installé un peu trop brusquement, soupira et se rendormit lentement.

Le lendemain, Eren, médusé, apprit qu'il serait de corvée de ménage pour trois semaine pour qu'il puisse « expérimenter la serpillière en tant qu'arme digne de ce nom » car d'après son chef, il en avait bien besoin. Dès lors, le jeune soldat décida de prier tous les soir pour ne plus réveiller le caporal Levi en hurlant, et surtout, il se jura de ne plus jamais lui confier ses cauchemars.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Euh... voilà ! C'était court, c'était banal, c'était niais, y'avait pas de yaoi, mais ça sortait du coeur ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a diverti comme il se doit ! Bien, sur ce, je m'en vais cultiver des champignons hallucinogènes en espérant vous revoir dans une prochaine fic ! Ah, et j'oubliais, une petite review pourrait peut-être donner envie à Levi de vous rendre visite pour nettoyer votre maison, alors prenez-en compte ! Bye bye !**


End file.
